One more go arround
by lady-of-the-sidhe
Summary: SI, making a new life for yourself is not easy in any situation. But waking up in a new world and a new body it doesn't help things;here was a new chance, all the things of which I could have done should have done...well now I had one more go around to try it out. Maybe some one out there was looking out for me, giving a second chance to get things right.
1. Prologue

Prologue-

This is the way the world ends not with a bang but with a whimper

* * *

><p>This isn't a story about how I died, and found myself in another world, of waking up and missing everything you were; of how everything you knew was gone (disappeared). That story was over, that part of me…well it had died. I had the memories sure, but not the emotions attached to them and as this new lease on life happened even those escaped me to the point they became nothing more than a half remembered dream. I'll be honest the only thing I remember about my death was a clear searing heat; and then nothing. Darkness. My next memories were of darkness and warmth for a long time, and I had a clear thought if this was death…well it was bit boring but surely it could be much worse. I spend most of the time sleeping being lulled to sleep by a rhythmic beating, sure the longer I stayed there the tighter the space I was in became but it was peaceful.<p>

And then finally one day I woke up panicked, my warm cocoon was become unbearably tight. The drumming had reached a crescendo, the warm walls where becoming tighter and tighter with my fist (and this came with shock to me, I had a body!) I moved furiously trying to find escape. The squeezing was now coming sporadically, I was being pushed down. I panicked! I did not want to leave this warm heaven, I pushed and kicked I would not be leaving with a fight.

Then there was light, and for a stunted moment I stopped moving completely. The bright light had momentarily blinded me; but soon enough my vision cleared yet I saw nothing more than blurs around me. I felt warm hands on me, carrying me! This was wrong I was small sure but never small enough to be carried in one's arms. This had all happened too fast; I was panicked on my change of position and possible loss of my sight and to my eternal shame, I opened my mouth (thinking to question what was happening) a shrill cry escaped my lips. I sobbed and cried panicked about what was going on, on where I was; the arms carrying me did not slow. Carefully lowering me into another's arms. This new creature, or, person carrying me shushed me, cooing at me like I was a baby placing me carefully against their chest. And here once again was that drumming to be heard, I whimpered calming as I heard my one constant companion among all these new sensations. I was washed out, I was exhausted finding myself in a new environment ripped out of my quite cocoon were I had spent who knows how long.

Finding what small comfort I could, on the drumming that had accompanied me through my confinement I fell in to a fretful sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Chapter one-<p>

The lonely become either thoughtful or empty

I was hungry. That was the clearest thought I had, I opened my mouth and let out a pitiful whimper and soon enough the giant creature came to me, and placed me in her arms. As it had become our routine she placed something in my mouth and I began to suckle. This time my head had cleared enough to allow me to think on what was going on.

I had woken up several times before hand, but had not been able to come up with a theory on what was going on. I knew, I knew there was something wrong. I did not think it was supposed to be this hard to become focused, I knew that before even the warmth of the cocoon there had been something else. Not clearly, yes but in an abstract way the same way I knew the giant creature that cared for me was female and that she was mine.

"Oh Hoshiko-chan," The giantess said this whenever she spoke to me, I wondered who or what Hoshiko-chan was. I was confused I thought I was dead, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure now, I had a body ; I felt hunger and had a heartbeat something I had not experience while I had been in my cocoon. Every time I whimpered some giant creature whether the female or a male came for me and picked me up, which is where things got weird I knew, I was sure I was not small enough to be carried. My first thoughts were of a half-remembered pain, of shocking clear searing heat. But I remembered my father, a kind man who cared for me. I wondered why he wasn't here, I remembered every other time I had been sick it had been hard to find him away from me. With incredible clarity a terrifying thought stroked me, what if this giant creatures (whatever they were) had done something to him? And with that whatever clarity of thought I had gained escaped me, I opened my mouth and let out a terrified cry my mind fogging up again with fear.

I had woken up a couple of other times after that last moment of clarity but until now; well ability of clear thought had alluded me. One day as I laid there I had a thought, that if I didn't know better I would say I was a child, a baby. But that was ridiculous, I knew I wasn't a child sure at the moments my memories might not have been the clearest but I knew I was older not a full grown adult sure but not a babe. I had tried speaking to the giantess who cared for me but for some reason I could not form the words,my mouth not following the lead of my brain. It had frustrated me and as had become my custom I had burst into frustrated tears.

I was become more and more restless as time wore on. I was lonely without the ability to communicate my thoughts I had no way to entertain myself, and with the permanent fog the clouded my mind I could not think of anything to long as it would tire me out. But piece by piece my mind and vision had become clearer allowing me longer and longer moments of knowledge and visibility. I had a feeling, more of a fear of what was going on. But every time I thought harder, tried to cleat my mind and figure out what was going on it slipped through my mind.

One morning (and yes I now realized wherever I was did indeed have mornings) as I slowly woke up I noticed that hung upon the ceiling above me there was a baby carousel. I let out an amused giggled and became distracted by the funny shapes with the cute soft colors. I had always thought it wa- a baby carousel, with a rising sense of panic I wondered why (wherever i was) was there a baby carousel above me!? And like that all the things I had avoided connecting become crystal clear at that moment, how I had no control over most of my body, my lacking ability to talk and most of all where the hell my family was. I wasn't in the hospital, I wasn't at home and most of all I wasn't dead. With a hysteric edge I realized, I had been reborn.

* * *

><p>Hoshiko-chan was crying again. For a Nara, she sure did cry a lot much more than her twin brother did. Yoshino wasn't sure what she could do, her little boy did not cry quite as much as his twin sister did. As she picked up her daughter, her heart broke some as her daughter's cries reached a crescendo when she put her in her arms. She didn't know what to do, with Shikaku out on mission she was reaching a breaking point. Sure Shikamaru was incredibly calm, but there seemed to be nothing she could do to keep her daughter calm. The crying had come as a welcomed change, from her laying there unresponsive for the most part. But now she wasn't even eating, and her little voice had become sore from her constant crying. She didn't know what to do, and as she held her daughter wondering what she could do to help her; tears running down her face.<p> 


End file.
